Goddess War
by Dark sea
Summary: Tasuki found a his newsest relitive, turns out she is in a contest to be Tai Itsukun's replacement. But some one more powerful could take over the world. And destroy it.


Disclaimer: I'm lost I've gone to find myself, if I come back before I return, tell myself to wait. What does this have to do with Fushigi Yugi? I don't know! But I felt like saying it! Anyway I obviously don't own Fushigi Yugi.

NOTE: the original Fushigi Yugi had had several words in Chinese, due to the fact people in Japan speak Japanese, they changed those words from there original in Chinese to Japanese in the anime. I have the manga so will keep the original Chinese. I will, however keep a translator for those who don't read the manga! (Including the words in English!)

Translator

Hong-Nan: Hotohori's kingdom, Japanese meaning-Konan. English meaning-Crimson South.

Qu-Dong: Nakago's kingdom, Japanese meaning-Kuto. English meaning-Gathered East.

Tai Yi-Jun:Tai Itsukun, that old bag. English name-Oracle.

Lai Lai: Nyan Nyan, Those little mini peoples running around. English meaning-nanny.

Shentso-Pao: Shinzaho, that jewel thing. English meaning-God's Seat Jewel.

Okay I am done with that…. On with the show!

Goddess War

Chapter One: Meeting Hell.

_Tasuki stood on a grassy hill. Trees surrounded him, behind them was a magnificence palace that he longed to be sitting in, eating, or maybe bugging Taka. _

_But no! He was out here looking for some dumb-ass girl, who he didn't even thought he knew._

_Tai Yi-Jun words flashed in his mind. "I am older then the world itself. The Gods created me in order to have peace within our lands. But alas now that my bones are brittle and my face holds many a wrinkle, I fear that my peace keeping has come to a halt. Hong-Nan and Qu-Dong are at war and that is proof I am failing in my duties. I shall choose my replacement from the world of the priestess, for the Gods have commanded me to do so!" _

_So she summoned a hundred girls to The Universe of the Four Gods, but only ninety-nine arrived in the palace. _

"_Bitch must of got herself lost!" was Tasuki response when he herd this. Which is when Tai Yi-Jun said he should go and find this bitch._

Which is how he found me. Yes I am the bitch that got herself lost. Well I wouldn't say I am a bitch, but Tasuki can't be stubborn at times. I know his temper well. I am the one and only relative that he can stand to be around. I am stubborn and crazy and mean and powerful as hell. I know I may seem weird at times, and the first opening statement of my story is boring at the moment, I promise my story will be enjoyable and humor will be added so. I am merely doing my job reporting the history of my arrival as well as others to this land.

_-Umi- _

Umi Shingo was in a tree. Hanging from a tree more like it. She has no idea how she got there, and no idea how she was going to return to her home. Well that is what most people would be thinking but she was concentrating on getting _out_ of the tree.

"Arggggggggggg!" Umi's small fingers messed with branches around her. Her clothes and waist length platinum blond hair were tangled in the tree's limbs. Her blue eyes squinted in frustration. "Damn tree. If I can't get out of this stupid tree, how can I flirt with Baku! He finally likes me! Wah! Not that I'm good at flirting but–but-but…. I have no idea what I am talking about!" She cried out.

Baku was the guy she liked. He was sweet, but extremely shy around girls so he never talked to ones he liked. His best friend told her he liked her. (His best WAS a girl by the name of Carlotta, she was Italian.) And currently he was all she could think about. Just like any fourteen-year-old girl who really obsessively liked a cute guy.

"Who the hell is so damn loud!" Umi looked around her. Straining her head to better she spotted a tall redheaded boy around the age of seventeen below the branches of the tree. He had forest green eyes, and fangs.

"That would be me fang boy!" She shouted loudly currently forgetting about Baku, because, to put it simply she was an idiot.

"Fang boy! Fang boy! Fang boy!" The boy's eyes darted up to see the young girl hanging in the tree. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"I don't know!" She chirped pleasantly.

"Dimwit!" He growled her direction. She smiled at him.

"I suppose I am that stupid, but at least I have fashion sense!" She smirked triumphantly. He was wearing very old clothing, (but that was because the were way back in time.)

"These are bandit's clothing, some of the best! Now other worlder, I suggest you learn your damned place in this world!"

"Bandit's clothing…. Other worlder…? Where the hell I am I?" Umi said.

"Currently, in a tree." The boy remarked.

"Ooh, I knew that!" she yelled down at the boy.

"Well how 'bout I git ya down?" Umi nodded her head as well as she could, with her hair caught within the tree's wrath.

The boy scaled up the tree to where she was stuck, and began removing her from the tree's arms. After a few minutes he was done.

"Thank you!" she said sweetly, bowing while standing on a branch.

"Hmph, name's Tasuki, bitch."

"Umi, Umi Shingo."

Tasuki's eyes winded and his jaw dropped.

"What?" the young girl asked self-consciously.

"That's my family name!"

"You mean your last name." Umi place her hand on her forehead, "Ack. Strange relatives, bandits clothing, people referring to me as an other worlder, attacking trees… Where am I?" The girl sighed, sadly.

"I don't know why your family name is the same as mine, but I can tell you that you are in another world." Tasuki said, recovering from shock.

"What?" Umi's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, you and ninety-nine other bitches came from the priestess's world to compete in a competition to be come a powerful oracle."

"Cool…"

Both the bandit and the girl climbed down the tree and headed to Tai Yi-Jun's palace, as Tasuki told her the original tale of Miaka, and her Seishi. (Of course he exaggerated it to make himself look good…but hey how was she to know?)

"Whoa!" was her response to the story.

Tasuki grinned triumphantly at his story telling skills.

"What a big house."

"Yeah," Tasuki face fell, "this is where you will be staying."

"Cool! This the palace where the old bag lady lives isn't it?"

Tasuki smiled again. "Yep!"

Both headed inside to a huge room wear thousands of girls, every Seishi member-dead or alive-was.

"Kyaa! What are so many people doing here?"

"What part of 'competition' do you not understand?"

"Um… I dunno?"

"Sit your ass down!" Tasuki scooted her to the farthest seat away from his, the sat himself next to Taka.

"So I take it, you found her?" Taka whispered as Tai Yi-Jun came to speak to the girls from another world.

"Yeah but there is something weird about her."

"Other world girls are always weird! Take my wife for example."

"Hey!" Miaka leaned over to yell at her husband. "You're forgetting that you were re-incarnated to my world!'

"Notice how I only said other world girls."

"Taka!"

Tasuki waited till the married couple stopped bickering to explain it to em, "No, I don't mean she is weird, well she is but- she ad the same family name as me!"

"Well, maybe she is like a-"

Tai Yi-Jun face popped up in front of three people, that was followed by a chorus of screams.

"Will you be quiet?" The oracle yelled at the top of her lungs at the tree.

"Uh sure…" Was their response.

"Anyway where was I? Oh, young women from all over, I used to be beautiful! But now I am withered age!"

"You mean when I get older I could be ugly!" Hotohori screamed.

"But you're already dead, No Da!" Chichiri said, "you can't get any older, No Da!"

"What a relief!" Hotohori said.

"SHUT UP!" Tai Yi-Jun yelled while a chorus of female laughs could be heard from the girls. Tai Yi-Jun finished up her part of the speech that stated the rules of the contest, which aren't important…. (Mainly 'cause I can't think of any…)

"In conclusion everyday 10 girls will be sent home, till the top ten. That's nine days right there where I'll be stuck with you. When I reach the top ten one will be sent home every other day, that is a total of twenty-one days. When I reach the final girl, she shall replace me." Tai Yi-Jun said.

Umi listen intently, she actually understood what was going on!

'In other words,' she thought to herself, 'there will be several cuts and I could be an oracle and live here forever! That's means no more homework, or have to clean my room, or do my laundry! This could really benefit me!'

Twenty-eight warriors, four priestesses, one oracle, and seventy-nine Lai Lais' in the main house of the temple in Tai Yi-Jun's Palace.

"We need to discus the urgent matter of power here." Yi Yi-Jun said. "I summoned forth the most powerful girls from earth, some evil, some good, but something tells me that one is far more powerful then even the Beast Gods."

"Which one would that be?" Mitsukake said.

"I have no idea. But if chosen, she will become a Goddess over the Gods." Tai Yi-Jun said to herself and the others. "What real maters is weather they are good or evil." She said. "am afraid for us all…if she is evil…"

Okay all done. It may not be my beat work though…I use to writing Inuyasha fan fictions, so this really different from what I am used to. It was really hard! Fushigi Yugi used to be my favorite anime, but after I saw the entire anime, I saw the entire anime, and moved in. but in my heart I missed it so much I couldn't stay away! So I hoped you enjoyed it!

See you soon!

MistyWind


End file.
